Sex in a Coffin Has Never Been so Romantic
by Artimus Lan
Summary: hehe what does grell, undertaker, and a coffin equal? read and find out warnings inside i love reviews! and im thinking about making a sequal where grell has undertakers babies. ill do it if i get enough reviews to encourage me ;3


**WARNING yaoi and Undertaker creepiness~ I do not own anything in this story no matter how much I want to!**

~Cause he's evil~

Grell was trudging through the back alleys of London and he was bored. Not 'god i wish there was something to do' bored, he was 'I wanna BASH MY HEAD INTO ANYTHING right now' bored. William has been working the poor flamboyant shinigami to the bone and now Grell has been forced to go through these filthy alleys in search of a supposed soul that needs reaping.

"Ugh I've been walking for hours and I haven't seen any sign of this damned soul! Designer shoes are not meant for this kind of labor! William should know not to put beautiful women through this kind of cruelty!" Grell whined to himself pouting.

Grell sighs loudly walking out of the alley cursing the designer gods for making such cute yet uncomfortable shoes. Then he stops and looks curiously up at a shop that catches his eye. It was the darkest shop there, and it had a slightly crooked sign above it that read 'Undertaker'.

"Hmm…haven't I been here before?" Grell asked out loud to himself then he snaps his fingers "oh! I remember now this is where that creepy ex-shinigami was." Grell shuddered at the thought but not out of fear. He actually had to admit that the creepy man was actually fairly attractive, after all Grells in love with a demon, a little creepiness or sense of danger is just what Grell likes in a man.

Curiousness got the better of Grell and he cracks open the door peaking inside. The inside of the Undertakers shop looked just like it did the last few times Grells visited it. Only the coffins seem to change and are the only objects not covered by dust.

Grell quietly opens the door and looks around closing the door behind him wondering where the Undertaker is, and then he hears soft singing.

"When the Devil is too busy  
And Death's a bit too much  
They call on me by name you see,  
For my special touch.  
To the Gentlemen I'm Miss Fortune  
To the Ladies I'm Sir Prize  
But call me by any name  
any way it's all the same"

Grell looks even more curious and walks toward a door in the back of the shop, where the singing seemed to be coming from.

"I'm the fly in your soup  
I'm the pebble in your shoe  
I'm the pea beneath your bed  
I'm a bump on every head  
I'm the peel on which you slip  
I'm a pin in every hip  
I'm the thorn in your side  
Makes you wriggle and writhe"

Grell opens the door and gasps, his cheeks turning a little red at what he sees. Undertaker is hovering over a corpse and cutting it open giggling a little and he sings softly "And it's so easy when you're evil this is the life, you see the Devil tips his hat to me." He turns his head to look at Grell, and grin that trade mark smile. "Ooh my~ what a pleasant surprise. A pretty red shinigami has come to visit" he coos making Grells blush even darker.

Grell smirks regaining his composure and puts his hand on his hip his eyes wandering to Undertakers blood covered hands. Oh how that man looked good in that delicious color. "Well hello Undertaker-san~ its nice to know someone who knows how to greet a lady." He giggles and so does the Undertaker.

"Heehee well ill be with you in just a moment I have to finish with this fine gentleman here" he coos once more turning back to his work. Grell smiles and turns back going out of the room and then sits on a coffin, trying to avoid the dust that seems to settle everywhere else other then the coffins.

Undertaker comes out a few moments later giggling and has his hands laced together in front of him with interest hovering just behind the redhead. "What brings you to my humble shop Miss Grell?" he asks with a hint of curiosity and amusement in his voice.

Grell couldn't help but beam at 'Miss Grell' and he stands fluttering his long eyelashes. "Undertaker-san, mean Will wont let me have a break, can I stay with you? Pretty please?~" Grell coos almost seductively and walks over hugging Undertakers are and nuzzles it for added affect.

"Hm now who am I to deny a beautiful gem like yourself?" Undertaker half giggles. Grells eyes widen a bit as he looks up at Undertaker, a blush spreading across his cheeks.

"y-you think I'm a beautiful gem?" Grell asks flattery obvious in his voice.

Undertaker smiles down at Grell and leans down closer till his face in a mere inch from Grells and says "yes of coarse I do~ and such a pretty ruby shouldn't be forced to work so much~"

Grell blushes bright red, who knew the Undertaker was such a romantic person? And Grell being the overly dramatic poet that he is, couldn't help himself and threw his arms around the Undertakers neck and eagerly pressed his lips onto the Undertakers smiling ones. Grells eyes then widen and he quickly pulls away looking flustered and embarrassed "I-I got caught in the moment! I didn't- hey! It's not polite to laugh at a lady!" Grell is interrupted by Undertaker going into a fit of giggles.

"I'm sorry Grell-san, but your just so amusing~" Undertaker grins holding his sides and begins to giggle more because the look on Grells face was just priceless. After he stops he licks his lips liking the taste that Grell left there. "You act as if I didn't want a kiss from a beautiful ruby~" Undertaker says deeply and huskily making Grell shudder.

"Mm…oh Undertaker-san, you're such a flirt…." Grell grins and slowly trails a finger down Undertakers chest making a seductive purr. "Shall we...go to a more comfortable place?"

Undertaker grins and pulls Grell into another kiss but its more heated then the last one, and Grell eagerly compiles kissing back and gripping onto the Undertakers robe.

Undertaker smirks a little, slipping his tongue into Grells mouth, being careful of Grells sharp teeth, while leading them to an open coffin. Before Grell knows it he feels his back hit something cushiony and he looks around and giggles "mmm doing this in a coffin? how kinky!~" He smiles loving how the inside of the coffin was blood red velvet and it could hold two people, if anything it just added to the atmosphere. He kicks his shoes off and somehow Undertaker takes off Grells coat while never breaking the lip lock they're in.

Grell moans softly as Undertakers hands roam his torso and lift up his shirt. Grell smiles and they both undress each other tossing the discarded clothes beside the coffin and the kiss becomes more heated as Undertaker presses his body against Grells. He giggles against Grells lips "My, this is not what i planned on doing today~ but I'm certainly not complaining" he says looking amused when Grell blushes. Grell shudders when he feels a familiar hardness press against his leg and he giggles taking off his glasses and adding them to the pile of clothes and Undertaker does the same with his hat, and then goes down kissing Grell deeply while closing the lid to the coffin. Undertaker begins attacking Grells neck with kisses and love bites and Grell feels fingers being pressed to his mouth. Grell opens his mouth taking in the digits and wraps his tongue around them coating them with saliva, making Undertaker moan softly. Undertaker takes his fingers out of Grells mouth an moves them down to Grells entrance gently pushing one inside being careful not to poke Grell to hard with his long nails. He goes in a little deeper slowly roaming around, and he finds what he's looking for when Grell gasps arching his back. Undertaker giggles and he adds another finger thrusting them slowly being sure to touch that same spot so Grell feels only minor discomfort.

Grell mews at the feeling of another finger entering him, and he moans spreading his legs as much as the coffin will allow when Undertaker adds another finger and begins thrusting them at a nice steady pace. Undertaker takes out his fingers, causing Grell to whine at the loss, but then replaces it with something much better as he pushes the head of his member into Grells entrance.

Grell gasped loudly reaching up and wraps his arms around Undertakers neck shuddering as Undertaker took his sweet time pushing into the feminine redhead. He slowly began thrusting, going out all the way and then going back in deeply, causing Grell to groan every thrust. Undertaker smiles once he hears Grell moan loudly, and he begins aiming for that one spot inside Grell quickening his pace. Grells moans got louder and more frequent as he arched his back.

"A-ah! Oh u-Undertaker! You- oh! Are so good~" Grell wreathes underneath Undertaker smiling and blushing red as his member leaks pre-cum onto Undertakers stomach. Undertaker grips Grells thighs for a better angle starting to pant but the grin has never left his face (not that Grell knows that, its quite dark in the coffin) even as he felt Grell grab his hair rather roughly.

Grell give one last moan of Undertakers name before cumming onto the Undertakers chest. Undertaker feels Grell tighten and he releases his seed deep inside Grell coating his insides white and then lays on Grell, both of them panting.

Grell smiles up at Undertaker nuzzling his neck. "Mmm if I knew you were this talented id of flirted more often~" he sounds playful cuddling his new lover.

"Heehee, oh such the flatterer~ hm?" Undertaker cracks the lid looking around then grins at what he sees.

Ciel and Sebastian are standing in the shop and Ciel looks like he's about to puke, while Sebastian is trying to keep from laughing. Undertaker giggles opening the lid and sits up in all his sweaty sex haired, glory. "Why hello earl~ ready for me to make you a coffin?~" Undertaker licks his lips and Grell sits up looking like he's in heaven and he blows a kiss to Sebastian.

"Hello Sebas-chan~ I hope there's no hard feelings, but Undertaker is so talented!" Grell exclaims claiming Undertakers lips once more dragging him back into the coffin while the lid closes followed by a lot of giggling and rustling from inside.

Sebastian smirks at Ciel "shall we come back another time master?" he asks politely but Ciel is already walking out the door, his face a mixture of green from sickness and red from embarrassment. Sebastian looks positively amused as he follows his master just as another round of moans begin.

**Hope you liked it! After this story was erased four times by my stupid computer its FINALLY publishable lol**

**Ciel:...I'm going to be sick**

**Sebastian: oh come on master its not that bad. At least that stupid shinigami has someone else to molest other then me**

**Ciel:...shut up you cat obsessed moron**

**Sebastian: i love you to master~**


End file.
